


Deadly Love

by EetTheChildren



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EetTheChildren/pseuds/EetTheChildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being "claimed" by an unpredictable spirit wasn't what Kagome would call normal... but when had her life ever been anything remotely normal? With new evils arising, and old enemies rearing their ugly heads once more, Kagome is at a loss on what to do as she watches her life spiral back down into a fit of ruin. Is it possible for light to find peace with the dark to form a new, bight dawn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 x Inuyasha Crossover. I can't help it, I really prefer the original series to the others.
> 
> Pairing: Yami Yugi x Kagome. -Slight- Seto x Kagome.
> 
> Rating: M- for death, possible descriptions of gore, lemons, limes, and crude and awful language. If any of this will offend you, please don't read then.   
> Find the censored version on my fanfiction account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. Each belong to their respected owners.

She couldn't remember the first time she had felt so... free.

Was it was the first time she had broke out of her mother's arms and took off in a fast run before she could get grabbed once more? Or perhaps it was when she rode piggy back on Inuyasha while chasing demons for the shards of the Shikon Jewel that was now resting inside her chest.

Kagome shook her head and sank down further into the large, plush chair in Sesshoumaru's study, watching as he went back and forth through the shelves of books. She hadn't a clue as to what he was looking for. Her blue eyes, stained with flecks of gold and green, followed his path with ease. She paid close attention to the way he walked, head held high, back straight, and shoulders back. She even caught herself staring at the way his long, silver hair fell in thick, straight waves all the way down his back and to his knees. He hadn't cut it in quite a long time, and it was more than beautiful enough to send any girl into a fit of jealously.

She knew she couldn't sit and watch him the entire day. Eventually she would have to get up and attempt to sit through school. It wasn't all too terribly bad, not when she had those she had befriended by her side. Kagome sighed and pushed herself up from her sitting position, stretching high into the air as her joints cracked and popped. She said a quiet farewell to Sesshoumaru, unsure if he had even heard her, and left the room.

Kagome weaved her way to the front door, grabbing her bag from the hook it rested on, and started on her way to the local public high school without much of a word.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once she had made it to the school, slinking into her classroom and happily sinking into her seat, Kagome closed her eyes and set her head down against the cool wood of her desk. She stayed like for a good while, just enjoying the uninterrupted silence that filled the room, before a loud voice broke through it. Along with it was another voice, quieter than the first as to not disturb those in the room.

Tagging close to the two sources of the voices was a dark, borderline malicious aura. When the aura caught the feel of her own, it curled around it as it normally did. Kagome tensed a bit at feeling it surround hers, almost suffocating her in the heavy feel of the dark. She could almost feel the traces of cold palms running over the exposed flesh of her thighs, one of the only places of her body that remained bare to the world.

It was something she had long since gotten used to. At first it had nearly caused her to panic and to try and run away from it- the sheer power of the individual it belonged to being anything but weak. However, as if sensing her discomfort, it had backed away from her until she had relaxed. It meant no form of danger to her, nor anyone else, as far as she could tell, so she hadn't became worried as to getting rid of it.

The aura wrapped tighter around her, as if trying to blend themselves together. It resulted in more of her own to be pulled forward. Yet again, the aura wrapped itself so tightly around that part, too, so she couldn't pull it back inside of her.

Kagome shook her head and tried to ignore the sensation she felt. She turned her attention towards the group approaching her, and plastered on a bright smile. "Good morning Yugi-kun, Jonouchi-kun!"

Yugi...

The boy that was the, presumably unaware, host of the dark spirit so intent on being close to her. She could tell that it wasn't him that wished to press so tightly to her, but it was whatever had been freed to live in his body once he completed that strange puzzle he wore. She hadn't heard much about it, but it was enough to piece together that it was a spirit that seemed to want to nuzzle up to her.

She was curious. She wished to see and speak to the spirit that clung so tightly to her, but, at the same time, she was wary about doing so. She couldn't just bring it up, in case Yugi didn't know of its presence yet. There was also the way it behaved towards her. Handling a figure-less aura was so much different than handling the true creature that owned the aura.

It could turn into an outcome that would bite her right in the ass.


End file.
